powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Matoombo
Matoombo is a double bladed sword welding cotton ball-like titan and is one of the Ten Terrors, and one of the few that turned good. He serves as supporting antagonist later anti-hero of the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Biography Matoombo first appeared in the twenty-fourth episode, when Necrolai found the cave of Ten Terrors. Matoombo appeared in front of her and she was amazed by his enormous height. Terrors agreed to help conquer the surface world. They appeared on the surface, when sky turned dark, and told people of Briarwood to give them the Light, who is actually Nick Russell, the Red Ranger and leader of Mystic Rangers. They easily defeated the Rangers and left. In the twenty-eighth episode, Sculpin choosed Matoombo and Gekkor to help him defeat Leanbow and return the Master, by using one of Sculpin's fish scales to track down Leanbow. When they found Leanbow with an armor of Koragg, Gekkor battled him. Gekkor fought Leanbow for a long time and didn't manage to defeat Leanbow even using his phenomenal speed, Sculpin then ordered Matoombo to defeat Leanbow. Matoombo battled Leanbow and overpowered the Wolf Knight, using his enormous physical strength. In the final of the battle, Matoombo shattered Koragg's shield. Then Sculpin used his trident and extracted spirit of the Master from Leanbow's body. When Leanbow was "exorcised", Sculpin used his trident to create a fissure in the ground and sent Leanbow plummeting into it. In the thirtieth episode, Matoombo was chosen by the Stone to attack the surface world. Matoombo began his rampage on the surface world by collecting all the electricity in the area. He encountered the rangers and easily defeated both Titan Megazord and Solar Streak Megazord. However, he confused the Rangers when he said, "Stay out of my way, and I will not hurt anyone." After he disappeared, the Rangers split up to look for him. The first one to find him was Vida, who witnessed him save a boy. She pointed out that if he kept helping the Master, everyone would be killed. Xander arrived to fight him, but Vida stopped both of them and tried to convince him. Matoombo turned good and stopped his attack. However, Matoombo had been chosen to become the Master's vessel, and Gekkor soon came looking for him. Vida grabbed Jenji and took him aboard the Solar Streak, protecting him as they looked for the Lake of Lament--where Matoombo could sleep and prevent the Master from controlling his body. Itassis sent Xander, the least likely person, to help Vida. They managed to trick Gekkor, and Matoombo made it to the lake but was combined with the Master by Sculpin before he could escape. Matoombo's body was then horrifically mutated, hatched and was melted as the Master was reborn. After the Master was destroyed, Matoombo got his body back and became a DJ in-training along with Vida working with her at the Rock Porium, which causes a dance party in the place with a couple of kids. Personality The personality of Matoombo is much more different than the other Terrors. Unlike other Terrors, Matoombo is kind-hearted, friendly and compassionate. Like Itassis, Matoombo is not interested in harming others unless it's necessary. Matoombo also has a kind and gentle heart; he will save the lives of children should they be in danger. He was shown to be a good friend of Vida. This makes him one of the very few Terrors that turned to the side of Good. Powers And Abilities *'Strength:' Being one of the Ten Terrors, Matoombo is indeed strong capable do battle with Koragg and even get upper-hand, but he is still not powerful enough to best Koragg in battle. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat:' In addition to his strength, Matoombo is also a skilled fighter. *'Size Changing:' Like the other Terrors, Matoombo can change his size at will. *'Energy Shield:' From his left hand, Matoombo can produce an energy shield, it is powerful enough to block the attacks from both the Titan Megazord and the Solar Streak Megazord. *'Lighting Beam:' Matoombo can fire yellow lighting beams from his hands. Arsenal *'Double Bladed Sword:' Matoombo is armed with a large two-bladed sword for melee combat, it is strong enough to break Koragg's shield and take down both the Titan Megazord and the Solar Streak Megazord with one swing. **'Lighting Empowerment:' Matoombo can also charge up his sword with yellow lighting to increase his power. A single energy slash proved to be his strongest attack as it wiped out and dismantle the Solar Streak Megazord as well as the Titan Megazord. **'Lighting Orb:' Matoombo can summon a large ball of lighting from his sword that can absorb electricity from other places. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Matoombo is voiced by Cameron Rhodes, and was potrayed in Sentai footage is Hirofumi Fukuzawa (福沢 博文 Fukuzawa Hirofumi). Notes *Matoombo's appearance is based on a Titan, a mythological creature that is a giant humanoid being, sometimes in armor to guard their home. *Matoombo is the only Terror to lack any eyes. *Matoombo's name is similar to the name of Dikembe Mutombo, the Congolese American professional basketball player. See Also Category:Ten Terrors Category:PR Villains Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Generals Category:Morlocks Category:PR Allies Category:Naturally Giant Monsters Category:Characters portrayed by Hirofumi Fukuzawa